Nightmare Instinct
by SpoilFiveDecisions
Summary: An octolings experience in "Octavio's Rush" Rated M for swearing and death and missiles and destruction and things that go boom-boom in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story on sale for only one read**

 **Please kill me**

"He's getting away!"

"Get him!"

"Fenenko! Over here!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"That was a close one Fenenko."

"I know, thanks Bes-"

Fenenko sat up from the top bed on the bunk bed he shared with Bessonov. Fenenko laid back down on his bed, a couple minutes later everyone else in his bunker woke up. Talking to each other or getting dressed, Fenenko climbed down from the ladder on his bunk bed. He got off the ladder and grabbed his uniform from the dresser and started putting it on, first the pants, then the shirt, he put on his boots, tied the laces, then put on his hat. It was a hat that had two flaps on the side to cover his ears, the hat was covered with fur from the fur-bearing trout. They called it a ushanka, on the front of the hat was a picture of Octavio holding an ink-tank in one hand, an inkling in another, and an octoshot in another. That was the flag for "Octavio's Rush" Fenenko wasn't sure why they called it that. Bessonov was getting dressed in his uniform. Almost completely identical to Fenenko's uniform except for the hat, Bessonov's ushanka was black instead of Fenenko's grey. "Hey Bessonov, how'd you sleep?" Fenenko asked Bessonov, "I slept fine, it took awhile to fall asleep though." Bessonov said, tying the laces on his boots. Fenenko walked out of the bunker with his fellow squad mates, Bessonov followed him, everyone made small talk with each other. They reached to open the door, "Someone grab a shovel! Snow's blocking the door!" "I'm on it!" Shouted Fammus, she ran up with a shovel and opened the door slightly, reaching the shovel through the crack and shoveling the snow away, "It's good!" Fammus said, the octoling in front opened the door, "That's what happens when you don't put up the cover!" Korolyov said, walking through. Several generals were outside, ready to assign the squads to their posts. "Alright everyone! We have orders from Octavio to send everyone at this bunker to try to blow up some of the inklings bridges!" The general said, everyone performed the salute, putting your hand to the side of your head then putting it down.

Fenenko and Bessonov and the rest of the men and women in their bunker crawled through the snow, this area was packed with inklings, apparently Octavio got some info out of an inkling that several trains would be transporting weaponry and warm food through here, if they blew up the bridge they would be able to bring some of it home and make octarian recreations of the weapons. They finally reached the bridge, one octoling stood up and started placing timed suction bombs on the pillars, once all the pillars had bombs on them, the octolings got away as far as possible. The octoling pushed down the button on his controller, the suction bombs exploded, destroying the pillars, the bridge started to collapse, the train started speeding across the bridge, only for it to fall and crash into the snow, snow flew in all directions, the sound of metal crashing against the ground rang through everyone's ears. They ran over to the fallen train, they grabbed the handle on the door and pulled it open. The octolings ran in, grabbing weapons and food and putting them into bags. They grabbed everything they could and started running back to base.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So that's a new story**

 **It might be pretty nice for now but in later chapters it's gonna be death and destruction.**

 **Soooo**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tfw you get a fav and a follow on the first day your story is out**

Fenenko ran with the men in his bunker through the snow, carrying bags of weapons and warm food. Vorobyov, the highest rank of the group, was leading. Occasionally someone would stop and fire their charger or octoshot at an inkling. Fenenko and Bessonov kept running, the only thing on their minds was to get back to base, "Get down!" Vorobyov yelled, bailing to the ground, everyone else bailed down with him, a missile flew over them, crashing into a snow pile, orange ink flew in all directions. Everyone got up and started running, Fenenko brushed some snow out of his ushanka and kept running.

They finally made it back to base, everyone caught their breath and walked over to the generals, setting the bags down. The generals looked over the bags, "They're good." One of them said, handing the bag to an octoling wearing a reflective heat protection suit. The octoling took the bag and brought it into the lab. The group walked into the bunker, lying down in their beds and getting some rest, Fenenko and Bessonov decided to do some target practice outside, they grabbed their chargers and went outside.

They made it to the firing range, Fenenko walked over to one of the stalls and aimed at the target, he fired, landing a hit on the chest of the dummy, he charged again and fired. The shot landed on the dummy's knee. Fenenko set down his charger and walked over to watch Bessonov, Bessonov fired a shot, it landed on the dummy's leg. They kept firing shots for a while, but then a general walked in, "Excuse me, would you two be willing to test out our new weapons?" "Sure." "Fantastic, follow me." The two followed the general out of the firing range and to the lab.

They walked into the lab, a bunch of blueprints were hung all over the walls. A man handed them each a weapon that looked like a charger, unlike a charger, the weapon was made out of metal, not plastic. On the side of the gun was a latch, the man that gave them the weapons told them how to use the weapon, "Wait, so you're saying this weapon doesn't use an inktank? How does it fire?" Bessonov asked, "It uses ink, but you use these.' The man held up a little plastic container filled with ink. Fenenko grabbed it, "If you grab the latch and pull it up then pull it backwards there's a little space where the container fits, try it." The man said, handing them each a container, they grabbed the latch, pulled it up then backwards and put in the container, "Now aim at the target." The man said, stepping back a little. Fenenko and Bessonov raised the weapon, aimed at the target, and fired. The first thing Bessonov and Fenenko realized about the weapon was the recoil. It was insane! Then they noticed that the target dummy, even though it was wearing full armor, a hole was blown in the spot they fired at. "The thing about this weapon, it doesn't fire a gigantic glob of ink. If you do that it brings down the power. Instead it fires a high pressure small ball of ink, this ink is capable of smashing through a train car." The man said, looking at the target dummy, "Another thing, the weapon doesn't have your enemy explode into ink like other weapons, it penetrates skin, so there will be blood and screaming and pain. Then they'll either die because their organ just got punctured, or they'll bleed out." The man said, Fenenko looked at the target. "That sounds awesome!" Fenenko said, looking at the weapon, "I know, over the next few days we'll make more weapons, able to do the same as that one. "Wait, what do you call it?" Bessonov asked, Looking at the weapon. "Instead of a charger, I call it a rifle."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **New weapons and also a fav and follow thanks man 3**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Fenenko looked around the bunker, the rest of the members were awake, Fenenko crawled off his bed, grabbing hold of the ladder and climbing down. He felt his foot touch the metal floor, he got off the ladder and grabbed his uniform off the dresser. He put on his shirt and pants, he put on his ushanka, he put on his boots and tied the laces. He looked around to see if Bessonov was awake. Bessonov had already put on his uniform, Fenenko grabbed his rifle and headed for the door, "Hey, Fenenko. Where'd you get that?" Pashin asked, eyeing his rifle. "This? One of the generals asked me to test it out, Bessonov got one as well." Fenenko replied. "Could I get one?" Pashin asked. "We're waiting to see if these work, if they do we'll make more." Fenenko said. He walked out with everyone else and headed to the generals.

"Hello everyone! Your mission today is to attempt to find any inkling squads wandering. If we can get them and bring them back here we can get info out of them. Dismissed!" One of the generals said, everyone saluted and headed out. They wandered around in the snow for awhile, "Guys, I see some." Yusupov said, pointing to a squad of inklings, "Okay, Fenenko and Bessonov, fire whenever." Fenenko and Bessonov readied their weapons and aimed, Fenenko fired a shot into the squad leaders knee. The squad stopped and tried to find out the injury. Bessonov fired another shot. This one landing in one inklings elbow. The inklings were confused by now, they started moving the clothes out of the way of the wound. The two reloaded and fired more shots. Everyone advanced, picking the inklings up and heading back to base.

"Sir, the weapons worked like a charm." Korolyov reported to the generals. "Splendid, we'll begin working on more weapons soon, the inklings won't know what him 'em."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I like authors notes**


	4. Chapter 4

Fenenko and Bessonov ran through the snowy plains, everything on their mission had gone wrong. They dropped to the ground and rolled into an empty trench, avoiding gunshots, the inklings had attacked their base. They grabbed the weapons and almost killed everyone. Fenenko and Bessonov were luck enough to escape. They crawled through the trench, hoping the inklings hadn't seen them go into the trench. They climbed up the dirt wall and kept running, they saw the remaining cars of a fallen train. They rushed over to it, pulling open the metal door and rushing in, they closed the door behind them and brushed the snow off of their jackets. They looked around. This must've been the caboose. They slung their rifles over their shoulders and looked around. Nothing of interest, they heard a door opening behind them. They heard two gunshots ring out from behind them, Bessonov fell to the ground, a bullet in his skull, Fenenko fell next, a bullet piercing his heart, instantly killing him.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I am SO sorry this is so short,** **** **I lost all interest to keep this story going. But I'll have a new story out soon!**

 **Bye**


End file.
